1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single edge razor blade storage, transport, and dispensing device that offers convenience and access to a razor blade such as when hanging wallpaper or in a scraping operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of single edged razor blades and blade holders and/or containers for transport, storage and dispensing of these blades is known in the art. Additionally, the use of a magnetic device for holding the blade is known.
By way of example, attention is drawn to U.S. Pat. No. 1,299,097 issued Apr. 1, 1919 to Ames; U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,815 issued Mar. 6, 1945 to Ross; U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,579 issued Jun. 30, 1953 to Jacoby; U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,513 issued Dec. 11, 1962 to Randol; U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,367 issued Dec. 19, 1967 to Bartley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,894 issued May 9, 1972 to Sand; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,950 issued Jan. 2, 1966 to Andrews.
An improved arrangement that enables the transport, storage, protection, and dispensing of a single edged razor blade by a craftsman would be desirable. Additionally, an arrangement that utilizes a magnetic device for holding the blade and also makes the safety razor blade directly available to an individual when working in remote areas would be desirable.